


The Inherent Homoeroticism of Sword Training.

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ? - Freeform, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sparring, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: It's exactly what the title says
Relationships: Haru/Jet (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Inherent Homoeroticism of Sword Training.

It was calm and quiet in the forest. The birds were chirping high above, the sky was starting to brighten, and two boys were standing in the middle of a small clearing. The taller one was holding two swords and talking to the other boy, who was just listening, watching intensely.

"You have to hold these firmly. You don't want to lose your grip.", Jet instructed, holding his arms out, and feeling Haru's eyes on him as he moved.

If Jet was being totally honest, he wasn't sure why Haru had asked him to help train him with swords. While he would consider them friends, especially since they both started camping at the Western Air temple, Jet was sure that he would ask Sokka or someone but him. He didn't not like helping him, it was just that, he had not expected being this close to him, at least not this early, when his brain and mouth wasn't fully in sync yet.

Haru silently watched him demonstrate some moves, not wanting to break Jet's rhythm. It was interesting, watching him move. He moved with a grace that he had only seen in some benders and he was curious to learn more.

"Hey, why don't you come here?", Haru heard Jet ask, and so he took his eyes off of the swords, definitely off the swords, and got up.

He walked over to Jet and gently took his swords before standing in the same position Jet was in.

Jet stood behind him, watching the swords. When he saw that his arms were slightly drooping, he stepped forward and placed his hands under Haru's arms, gently pushing it up. He could feel Haru's hands stiffen suddenly before relaxing. 

He started moving Haru's hands around, showing him the various positions.

Haru let Jet move his arms, staying silent. He could feel his cheeks heat up as Jet did so. This did not get better when Jet softly said, "You need to make sure you stay firm but also, you need to be flexible.". Haru could practically feel him saying that, and it really didn't help.

Jet stopped talking as he continued moving Haru's arms. They moved like that in silence and Haru tried to focus on the movements and not who was moving him. 

Jet, on the other hand, tried to focus on helping a friend out, definitely a friend. And so, he continued to help the best he can.

They continued practicing, with Jet slowly moving his arms and Haru following along.

They both were so focused on the other, they didn’t realize just how quiet it had gotten in the forest.

Soon, Jet moved away from Haru and took out another pair of swords. “Let’s try sparring for a bit. I’ll go easy on you, don’t worry.”, he said, with a slight smirk.

Haru raised an eyebrow before holding out his swords.

Jet slowly advanced, giving a small smile as Haru blocked it, before blocking Haru’s sword as he moved closer.

They continued to spar, slowly getting faster as they did so.

They moved around the clearing, attacking and defending when necessary.

They soon ended up close to each other, too close. They stood there, breathing slightly harsh, as they looked into each others eyes.

1 minute passed.

2 minutes passed.

And they stood there, silent, even as the birds chirped loud and clear, even as the sun rose high, until Haru looked at Jet, and with a small smirk, said, “This was nice, but I knew how to use swords already.”.

Jet’s jaw dropped as he looked back. “What?”. 

“You heard me.”

Jet looked at him, before giving him a small smile, “Why ask then?”.

Haru gave a shrug before giving him a grin. “You know why.”

Jet laughed softly as he looked at Haru, “Well then. Same time tomorrow?”, he asked, with raised eyebrows. 

“Sure”, Haru answered before leaning in to peck Jet on the cheek before walking away. 

Jet stood there for a minute, before laughing and walking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! I hope you liked it!!! Also, I would die for Jetru so there's that. 
> 
> Anyways, come talk to me one tumblr @ zombiejune


End file.
